User talk:Charles Saracino
header =' | |Category:Mass Effect 3Category:DLC}} screw you man i dont vandalize your ass leave mine alone man Violations of Policy Mr. Saracino, I would like to inform you that your edits to the user page of the user "Mr. Mittens" are in serious violation of wiki policy. Furthermore, you appear to be harassing him on his talkpage with phallic imagery. Please cease this course of action. Thank you. Arbington (talk) 03:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC) HAHA NOPE! Blog Conduct Upon reviewing a recent blog, I've discovered that you seem to be the primary reason that it has gone south. Your persistent argumentative attitude, coupled with the fact you don't like it when someone disagrees with you, is the primary reason that there are problems. Not to mention that comments like "screw you thats why" are completely unacceptable and do violate the policies on the wiki. Either tone yourself down, or action will be taken. And don't bring up first amendment rights because that issue has been beaten to death time and time again. You don't have unlimited freedom of speech here. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE UNLIMITED EVERYTHING BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAha --Charles Saracino 23:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :No you don't and your persistent disrespect for others is not helping your case. Tone it down, and if you think that was funny it wasn't in the slightest. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :: I lol'd. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 23:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Final Warning This is your final warning to tone down your language and your attitude. You have no right to insult other users and your persistent language shows a clear motivation of racism, which we do not tolerate here. We are a welcoming community for everyone and that language will not be tolerated further. Any further breach of any policy will result in a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 00:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for a duration of 3 months. I warned you to change your attitude and the fact is that you didn't. You keep pestering users, breaking site policies, insulting other users, being needlessly aggressive, and completely and needlessly harassing other users. Your attitude recently and on the blog demonstrate an attitude that is unwelcome here and one that will drive users away. I gave you three chances to shape up, well three strikes and your out. You are the main cause of the problem with the recent blog, you and your attitude. No one else there even came close to being as aggressive or rude as you did, so you were the primary, secondary, and tertiary problem. Many of your comments did not contribute to the discussion and were needlessly aggressive, harassing, and flat out rude: *"Thats Mister Saracino to you good sire, or Dr Sgt Esquire Charles Saracino" *"if you have a problem discerning me jabbing at another user who is clearly very upset,(<-sarcasm) then report me and take a hike", which I might point out that harassing other users is against site policies *"oh im sorry i thought this was the Mass Effect Wiki, you must have gotten lost on your way to Hello Kitty Island Adventure...get a grip, if your an admin ban me, if you want to report be do so, otherwise shove off" *"OH Lordy Lordy thank the Maker! Legionwreave is here to set me straight, i was looking for my savior, and he came in like a knight in shining armour. If i had wanted your advice id have asked for it" *"oh thanks, makes a man feel big" There is no excuse for these comments or this behavior. We have policies and when you edited here you agreed to abide by them or face the consequences. You didn't abide by the policies so here's the consequence. If you choose to come back after the block is up, then be mindful of all site policies and come back with a new attitude and one that is more understanding because the one you have been presenting is aggressive, rude, condescending, and completely inappropriate. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I Mean i expected to get banned but for those asinine reasons? no one that i was "harassing" told me to stop, i would have, i was only going back and forth with mister Leagionwrex, because i felt he was reacting to a perceived problem that didnt involve him the other user that i was so called "harassing" didnt seemed all that concerned about it, nor was it serious, if i had been harassing someone and the offending party requested me to stop i would have, the so called offending parties, mr legion and mr TW6464 did not ask me to stop harassing them, mr TW6464 seemed to find it funny. MR Legionwrex seemed to take it personally, if he would have stopped i would have stopped and in fact did, we seemed to have another pleasant debate on a separate forum post, he was just frustrating me. I accept my ban i just wanted my 1o cents in, it could have been worse, i did stop swearing and being racist(jokingly i might add)once informed. dingleberry heheh --Charles Saracino 04:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) PS also come on man, the Wreav joke was clever and funny man, shoot :I did think the Wreav joke was funny and clever, when I was pointing it out to Lancer I was joking, thats why I added the ":(". And we did have a pleasant debate on the other blog, the fact you remained civil made me feel a bit bad about the ban, actually.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Its whatevs i broke the rules and even if i dont agree with them they are there for a reasonm i was just trying to have some internets fun, i have no quarrel with you or anyone else really, exept for Mittens that tool, i just think everyone needs to taKE a deep breath and relax, plus if im the worst think to happen to the wiki today count yourselves lucky, -Dr Sgt Esq Saracino :Ban has been extended to six months at my discretion. The behavior I observed was purposefully (and needlessly) belligerent with no provocation whatsoever. There is a vast difference between one or even a handful of comments which unintentionally cross the line, and numerous comments which serve no constructive purpose and which deliberately insult other editors. In this case, we saw the latter. :I'll also say this, Charles Saracino - honesty could be your saving grace in a situation like this, but I've yet to see it. You say that "no one that i was "harassing" told me to stop, i would have". If I may quote Legionwrex: "Seriously Charles, I'm not joking, stop this crap right now or I'm reporting you, and you're already on your final warning." Now, call me old fashioned, but when I see Legionwrex saying "stop this crap right now", it looks to me like he is telling you to stop. Not only did you refuse to stop, you went on to insult Legionwrex repeatedly. Given the evidence, your claim that no one asked you to stop and, if they had, you would have, fails to pass muster. SpartHawg948 (talk) 01:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Based on what I saw, he did stop after that warning. He stopped after mine as well. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 01:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I would beg to differ, as would the facts. Consider - immediately after Legionwrex's message telling Charles Saracino to stop, Saracino responded with a message that included the following: "you wanna report me go ahead, but don't threaten me, if you have a problem discerning me jabbing at another user who is clearly very upset,(<-sarcasm) then report me and take a hike" Other messages left by Charles Saracino after being asked to stop by Legionwrex include "oh im sorry i thought this was the Mass Effect Wiki, you must have gotten lost on your way to Hello Kitty Island Adventure" and "OH Lordy Lordy thank the Maker! Legionwreave is here to set me straight, i was looking for my savior, and he came in like a knight in shining armour. If i had wanted your advice id have asked for it". The latter comment, by the way, came after both you and Legionwrex had asked him to stop. Now, call me crazy, but where I come from, that doesn't define stopping. It's a continuance of the insulting behavior that is the heart of this issue. SpartHawg948 (talk) 01:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, then I obviously saw wrong. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 02:02, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes I was upset at him for seemingly interjecting in a matter that was irrelevant to him, but if you go ahead and check once that was dealt with we went on to have a pleasant discussion on another forum topic, even going on to say "And we did have a pleasant debate on the other blog, the fact you remained civil made me feel a bit bad about the ban, actually" dude ease up ive accepted by 3 month ban, ive learned my lesson about pushing the rules. --Charles Saracino 02:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I did ease up. I was going to extend the ban to a full year. Then I decided to be more lenient than I've typically been with people who've acted the way you did in the past. As for your conduct elsewhere, good conduct in one blog does not negate violating site policy in another. I don't know why I have to explain that to you. SpartHawg948 (talk) 02:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) It shows that i did not persist in my aggressive actions, which is what you are talking about, also he was pestering me, i had asked him to leave me alone as well multiple times and didnt if he had it would have ended there --Charles Saracino 02:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not talking about aggressive action. I'm talking about deliberately insulting other people despite being warned, and despite being asked to stop by one of the people you were insulting. You actually escalated your insulting behavior after being asked to stop. From what I'm seeing, the only reason you didn't persist is because Legionwrex stopped replying. Hardly the laudable action you praise it as. And again, the fact that, after violating site policies (quite egregiously, I might add) multiple times, you stopped and started behaving, does not negate the fact that you violated site policy multiple times. Consider - you're speeding. Not a little, like doing 37 in a 35. We're talking doing 70 in a 35. The cop pulls you over. You say to the officer "but I stopped speeding!" Do you think the officer will let you off the hook? No! Same principle, albeit on a smaller scale. As for the times you claim you "asked him to leave me alone as well multiple times", well, that's part of the problem. From what I've seen, the only times you asked Legionwrex to leave you alone, you did so in an insulting manner. "take a hike". "shove off". "If i had wanted your advice id have asked for it". That's part of the problem, not part of the solution. SpartHawg948 (talk) 02:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Imma give you an example too, actually very similar to what happened, you are sitting in a lets say public place, joking with some person, probably being crass, but nothing to the extent of threatening or seriously insulting, you know how people talk to each other, and some person you dont even know or have any quarrel with buts into your conversation and says 'hey man stop treating him like that its against the rules, imma go tell a cop' what would your response be, i know what mine was (in context in response to mister leagionwrex calling a comment about the Atom bomb "crap") "so its ok to discuss the ethics of the Genophage a literal virtual Holocaust, and not the actual bomb dude get a grip, you wanna report me go ahead, but don't threaten me, if you have a problem discerning me jabbing at another user who is clearly very upset,(<-sarcasm) then report me and take a hike" and if he had reported me and stopped trying to be 'the man' it would have stopped. that's just my opinion, talk to Mister TW6464, and if he was interpreting what i was saying to him in an offensive and harassing sort of Way, go ahead and permaban me, because i will not stop joking around with other users, and if i go over the line and THEY yell at me so be it, but i cant abide some other user running off to an Admin trying to be a hero without a cause. its annoying, like would you go running to a cop if you saw someone on another road speeding probably not, its not a perfect analogy but whatevs, i know there are rules that i broke, and im willing to accept a 3 month ban for them but 6 months man, people wont even care about mass effect anymore, i was told to stop swearing and i did, i was was told to stop "being racist" and i did, but if this is a place where no one can take a joke, or take a little tongue lashing, in my comments it should be noted that i didnt use and dirty language in my responses i was condescending and rude but thats hardly terrible. --Charles Saracino 03:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :The problem with your example, and what keeps it from being similar to what actually happened, is setting. To make it resemble what actually happened, you would need to be sitting in a private establishment that has policies regarding the behavior of those in the establishment, and which prohibits people from insulting its members. So, to start with, you insult a member of this establishment. (You did, after all, call Lancer a hypocrite, demonstrating that the word hypocrite does not mean what you think it does, btw.) Then, this other person comes over to inform you that you are violating the rules of the establishment. At this point, you begin insulting the person, and are summarily shown the door. That's what happened here. This wiki is not a public place. It is an internet site which has rules and a code of conduct for its members. Two, actually. Our own site policies, and those of Wikia, which we operate under. You broke those rules. For this, you were banned. An admin banned you for three months. I, in turn, after reviewing the conversation in question, your comments toward Legionwrex, and your conduct here, increased the ban to six months, as is my prerogative as Bureaucrat. You seem to be unable to accept this. The fact that you are willing to accept a three month ban, but not a six month because "people wont even care about mass effect anymore" (a claim that seems to have little or no basis in reality) is irrelevant. I don't care whether you accept a six month ban. I didn't care if you accepted a three month ban. Bans aren't imposed on the basis of whether or not the banned individual accepts them. If that were the case, none of the worst vandals would ever get banned. Bans are imposed based on the judgement call of the person or persons imposing the ban. And nothing you've said thus far leads me to believe I was in error by increasing the ban to six months. SpartHawg948 (talk) 03:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) then what ever man, i can see im wasting valuable time ( not really its the internet after all) and by calling lancer a hypocrite in not insulting in fact that entire comment was supposed to be pointing out an irony in a situation i was presented, all because i cant use the word "scumbag" probably it was the only synonym i could think of, and through my conversation with you ive learned something too, you obviously have no sense of humor, the mass effect reference clearly being a joke, it just feels to me like the hammer was dropped on me, and then you for no reason (seemingly this is all about power of perception) come out the cut and drop it again unnecessarily, like i said before one of my pet peeves is people being jalapeno business, as for legionwreav (i like calling him that, its funny) he got involved unnecessarily, and you mess with the bull you get the horns, per say, not really, what ever 3 months, 6 months, 12 months, 50,000 years it doesnt really matter to me, this obviously isnt a very agreeable place for me, i mean, i dont mean to beat a dead horse like probaly many others users do, but this is Mass Effect we are talking about, if you cant handle being teased what the hell are you playing this game for in the first place? --Dr. Sgt Charles Saracino Esq. diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio diglitt dig diglitt dig, Trio Trio Trio :I do have a sense of humor, just not when it comes to people violating site policy, insulting others, and then crying that they're the victim. Each and every one of us is responsible for our own actions here. You are no exception. Legionwrex didn't get involved unnecessarily. It was a blog on a website. An open blog anyone is welcome to comment on. You called Lancer a hypocrite. You can't then say that someone who disagrees with you is "unnecessarily" involving themselves when they stick u for the person you just called a hypocrite. If you don't like people being "jalapeno business", don't contribute to wikis. After all, on a wiki, anyone can edit. And you definitely shouldn't take part in wiki blogs, where anyone can reply to your comments. That's common sense. If you don't want people in your business, take your business to where others can't get into it. It's not about people not liking to be teased. Well, not entirely. It's about ensuring this is an environment that welcomes editors, and about keeping this site in compliance with the rules Wikia sets. Again, if you don't like that, don't come to this site. And no, you aren't beating a dead horse. Very few users try to cop out and use the "it's an M-rated game" canard, because that's one of the easiest ones there is to debunk. After all, we also don't condone assault, mass murder, or teaming up with terrorists, but somehow, despite not liking those things, people still play Mass Effect. SpartHawg948 (talk) 04:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey I do man, mass murder=dropping the atom bomb, assault= well um like cops beating people up, and teaming up with terrorists, that's too easy, Like the American revolution Man, i mean i guess i just don't get it,oh well http://harry.buttle.free.fr/wp-content/uploads/internet-serious-business.jpg im more confused on how i got in more trouble for "Harassing" LegendEve, and not for being extremely racist, it seems to me you have your prioritys out of order --Joey Goebbels aka Charlie Rites To the talk page we commit your posts. In life, this user faced our generic posts with common nonsense. In blocking, he has proven a martyr to his people. May his persistent attitude fan the flames of hope for the future. He is now the true father of the wiki. Good night, Sweet Prince. Terra Firma will rise again. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 04:05, September 4, 2012 (UT) It was fun, i was never trying to hurt anyone, or help anyone, i guess my own hubris got in the way, we will rise again a reunited South, oh sorry force of Habit, Sincerely yours the former inventor of the cotton gin, and ruler of France Doctor Sargent Charles Saracino IV Esq. PS it was mostly Major Mittens fault sorry to see you got banned old friend, serves you right anyway --Gavin Hossel (talk) 18:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) GO Away Gavin no one likes you, Just kidding I <3 Work stations, heres some more of you itll make ya happy in the morning, thining of you Pal --Charles Saracino 02:19, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Garhdo (talk) 06:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Behavior I would highly suggest that you cease going around insulting people and acting rude. You have been banned already, and next time will not be as forgiving. It seems that even during a six month ban you cannot learn. Either be polite or stop commenting here. It is really just that simple. You are already on very thin ice, don't fall through it. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from the Chat feature for two weeks for violating the chat policies in your usage of inappropriate language and disruptive behaviour. I suggest you read the chat policies if you wish to use the site's chat for its intended purpose; otherwise, I suggest that you find somewhere else to chat. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 03:55, May 16, 2013 (UTC)